Catwoman Issue 4
Synopsis "Consecration" The GCPD finds Stan's body at the theatre and come to the conclusion that Magdelene and Selina are both sisters. On a rooftop, Batman and Maggie talk about Catwoman. Batman says he has seen her before and says her recklessness is what makes her dangerous. Maggie doesn’t want to give Batman any information. Batman says that she is in shock. She asks why he is stalling. Batman says he is compiling facts as she hugs him and begins to cry silently. Batman, then takes her to the rest of the GCPD in the street. Maggie looks up and sees Catwoman on a building, looking at the events. Inside the church, Selina is seen wearing normal clothes and a veil holding a bag. Maggie then sits next to her, and asks what Selina, that she is there for her. Selina tells Maggie that she wants her to get angry or yell at her. Maggie obviously withdraws, and says that she is only making sick jokes, but won't pay attention to her. Selina says it’s not Maggie. Maggie grabs it and pulls out the Catwoman costume. Selina says she has to get rid of it. Maggie asks why and Selina says because when she puts on the costume, she becomes something else. The two are then interrupted by Holly, who is in the shadows and asks Selina not to do anything stupid. Holly comes out beaten and bloody. Selina hugs her and asks Holly who attacked her, and Holly responds Strunk. In his office, Selina tells Flannery that Strunk attacked Holly. He doesn’t believe her, saying she is a stand up individual, and since Stan is dead, Maggie is safe and Gordon is satisfied. He is ready to put it all behind him. Back at the church at night, Selina is wearing her Catwoman costume and kisses Holly on the cheek, while she is trying to sleep. Maggie, then comes in the room asking Selina, not to leave, but Catwoman refuses to listen. After Catwoman is gone, Batman comes from behind startling Maggie, saying he heard what happened to Holly. Maggie upset, tells Batman Holly did nothing wrong, and that Strunk attacked her, and she was under the impression he was going to take her away for the police, but Batman says he isn’t with the police. Maggie tells Batman that Catwoman went after Strunk. Batman says she can’t break the law, and Maggie points out that he himself breaks the law. Batman says she is a thief and Maggie insinuates that because she is a woman, he doesn’t know how to deal with her and suspects he may be attracted to her. She then asks why he is still there. Inside Strunk’s home, he is asked by his wife to take out the trash, as he walks into the alley, he is attacked by Catwoman who starts to beat him with her whip. A batarang, then strikes her hand, and another one strikes Strunk in the neck, knocking him out. On a rooftop, Batman tells her that Strunk must go through the proper legal channels, but Catwoman says no one will believe a prostitute over a cop. Batman says Jim Gordon will, but Catwoman doesn’t believe Batman. She then says he must have something on Gordon but Batman says he doesn’t. Selina, then closes in on Batman, and says the two are always bumping into each other, and that the media thinks they are partners. Batman tells her that her game is up. Catwoman says she likes the game. She says that now she knows there will be a war between them as she places her hand on Batman’s chest and leans in on his face. Batman asks who will draw first blood. Catwoman says maybe she will and kisses Batman passionately. After the kiss, Catwoman hits Batman in the face with her whip, and scratches him in the chest, knocking him down. She leans down and says he is just another cop, maybe she thinks he is a more attractive cop, but still a cop and says she “doesn’t do cops”. She, then says she won the first round, and calls him lover, then leaves. Batman, then gets up and says there will be another. At the church, Holly stares out the window while Maggie tells her to brush her teeth and go to bed for school tomorrow. Holly, then turns around to Maggie, then asks what she saw. Holly says nothing. Maggie says she misses Selina too, but she’s not coming back. Outside in a near rooftop, Catwoman stares at the church silently. Appearances "Gothic Baptism" Individuals *Catwoman *Stan *Holly Robinson *Maggie Kyle *Batman Locations *Gotham City Items *Batarang Category:Catwoman (Volume 1) IssuesCategory:Catwoman: Year One Issues